Queen of Darkness
by Hunnybunny12
Summary: The first time he saw her, the God of Death fell in love. The story of Hades and Persephone retold. May contain adult themes in later chapters so rating subject to change. Please R & R! :)
1. Abduction

I laugh at the tiny daisies rising up between my toes, sprouting their tiny white petals and dancing in the gentle breeze. The golden summer air swirls its warmth around me, tousling my hair around my shoulders like a sweet caress. I crouch in the soft pillow of flowers, a wide smile forming on my face as I fall forward onto the fresh bed of foliage. Mother would be furious that I wandered so far, but there's something about this forest that draws me to it. The babbling brook beside me whispers its sweet compliments, its childish giggles echoing in the wind with the luxuriant tune of the sparrows fluttering in the wind.

_Persephone, goddess divine and beautiful. She is purity. Persephone is life, goddess of green and vitality. _

I kneel in the grass and look up, gasping in the warmth of the sun, praising Apollo for his gift, and stretch my hands to touch each tiny ray. I can feel the soft heat billow from my fingertips and stretch to my core. I giggle and bring my arms in toward myself, savoring the adoration of the Sun God's charming flirtation.

I stop, looking in awe as a tiny mound of earth rises, sparkling in the sun's beams. I find myself gawking as a great mass of blue gems begin to formulate before me. A lithe green stem peeps from the earth, reaching upward and outward. It's tendrils curl passionately, budding a blue flower at each tip. I gasp at their lush beauty, and lean forward, breathing life into the small beauties. They sigh, blushing their blossoms with life as the petals unfold into a bushel of blue gardenias. I clap my hands and gently pluck a small flower, tucking it behind me ear.

From behind me, I feel a cold wind, rustling the delicate daisies around my knees and making goose bumps rise on my skin. I gather my arms tight at my chest, feeling a chill shudder through me. I frown, the babbling brook falling to a hush, the sun's light fleeting to hide beneath a billowy cloud. I reach up in desperation, trying to reach the fleeing beams on sunshine but they disappear, leaving my fingertips reaching for nothing but cold air. Something is wrong. I whimper weakly, Mother is too far away to come to my aid quickly. Is there a beast lurking in the forest? Perhaps a tricky nymph or some wild spirit come to torment me.

I shakily turn, my breath turning to small puffs of white. The wind swirls violently around me, howling like a wild animal. The sparrows shriek, disappearing into the distance, shouting their inaudible warning to all of nature. I can feel my heart racing in my chest, my knees shaking as I rise and face what once was a bright forest, that is now a deep black mass of fog and cold severity. The white demon crackles and clinks as it freezes the grass, turning it a dark blue. Beneath me, the daisies shake, trembling in the tumultuous wind.

"No." I whisper, a tear falling down my face as ice begins to swallow up the life at my feet. The daisies whimper one last breath of life as the ice demon devours them, turning them into crystalline sculptures of death. I shakily turn my gaze to the gaping forest, a whisper among the daunting tree tops.

"_Persephone….."_ It whispers coolly, a dark lust in the looming voice. My chest leaps, I hug my arms around myself and scream.

"Mother!" I shriek, the cold beginning to numb my feet and fingers. "Mother!" I sob, hot tears streaming down my face. I hiccup on my breath as the whispering stills and falls to a hush. A sudden gust of wind dislodges the flower from my hair, taking it toward the mouth of the forest. It skitters along the crystal earth now blanketed with a thin layer of snow. I reach for it, my mouth gaping with a silent cry. It falls toward the edge of the forest and stills, lightly quivering in the wind. I realize my breath is coming fast, puffs of white billowing from my lips. The fear pinches in my stomach; maybe this vengeful spirit has come to kill me? What is this presence that haunts me so! The blue gem trembles then crumbles, falling into a small pile of ash, as if it were thrown into an inferno. I clench my fist and bring it to my lips. What monster could do this?

"Who are you!?" I cry, my voice shaking as my eyes shift the empty trees and thick foggy mass. The wind gusts along the edge of my short buckskin dress, sending a tingly spasm through my body. I hold a hand at the hem and another over my racing heart, I want Mother, I want the sunshine! I pray to the Gods for their aid under my trembling lips. I hear a small cracking, my head snapping back to the gardenia flower's ashes. The earth rumbles, gurgling hatefully as a black stem emerges from the ashes. I gasp, covering my mouth as the hideous display. A dark, crimson bud rises from the tip and gasps lustily as the bloom unfolds into a scarlet-black rose.

I cock my head that curious thing that seems to radiate a red mist. I can hear it breathing, a deep panting breath as if it were out of choking or moaning in licentious pleasure. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and everything in my body tells me to run but I can't help but approach the strange, erotic beauty. My naked feet crunch on the frosty shell covering the earth as I approach it, the moaning and panting seeming to grow louder as I grow nearer.

I feel my knees give, and I kneel before it. It finally hushes its erotic display, the red mist caressing as if I were a lover. it flecks specks of red along my chest and arms, poisoning my skin with a stinging heat. I gasp, throwing my hand over my chest as my heart races. I find a heat growing in my stomach as the red mist envelopes me, it gurgles and moans as I breath it in, its spicy intoxicating smell making my head spin in strange delight. I throw my head back, my breath staggering as my hand clutches the strap of my dress, the flower smothering me in its eerie temptation. I feel the mist retreat, now that it has me fully entranced. I roll my head back, my chest heaving, butterflies rising in my stomach as the flower sighs in satisfaction. I feel my limbs twitching in the aftermath of the mist, my heart still racing light a rabbit's.

"What are you?" I whisper to the exotic thing, gently reaching for it though my stomach is reeling.

_ "Pluck me! Pry your fingers around my stem"_ It moans passionately. _"Tear my roots from the earth and bury me in your bosom!"_ It cries.

The crimson flower entrances me in its luxuriant temptation, drawing my hand near it like a mother to a flame. I can feel every bone in my body scream in agony as my fingertip grows nearer towards its stem.

_ "Prick you delicate fingertip on my thorn!"_ It begs. As my palm nears it, I can feel a burning heat lance up my arm. My mind screams but now, I can't seem to pull away. I grasp the stem, the flower crying out perversely as I tug it ward. I feel its thorns dig into my skin, making my face twist into a grimace but its as if I'm no longer in control of my body. The howling wind, the moaning flower, and crunching ice all seem to go silent as the last root is dismembered from the ground. A crimson drop of my blood trails down the back of my hand. I watch it, my mouth agape in its eerie beauty as it trickles onto the snow.

The flower begins to giggle deviously. I feel my heart rise into my throat at the drop of blood sizzles and dissolves into the frost earth. The earth rumbles beneath me, as if it were laughing or roaring. I whimper weakly, my arm shaking but I can't seem to release the hateful bloom in my palm. The earth falters, making me scream as all around me chunks of molten earth dissolve into a massing pit around me.

I feel myself falling into the swirling pit, the wind howling and the light above me becoming dimmer and dimmer. I gasp for air that soon leaves my lungs, the fear dropping in my stomach. I am afraid, so very afraid.


	2. Arrival

The dainty, virginal goddess sleeps peacefully in a bed of snow and ice. Her chest rises and falls calmly with sleeping breaths, eyes flickering underneath their lids as she dreams of far off places. I brace one hand in the snow beside her and tentatively kneel over her, platinum strands of my hair falling on her breast as I lean close to her lovely porcelain face framed by thick buxom curls of auburn hair. I have watched her for so long play in the pastures of the forest clearing, and for so long I have _yearned _for her. I watched, as she would dance among the lilies at the brook-side, jealous of the breeze that could caress her soft hair, jealous of the sun's rays that could kiss her supple curves. Each time Demeter called her home, my heart ached with the sting of Cupid's arrow and grip of Aphrodite's desire. Petals of daisies fall around her hair life a halo of white purity; she indeed was the most pure of all. Her innocent, pouty lips quake in her sleep.

"Mother." They breathe, sending a chill straight through me. I am the Lord of Death, yet this lithe young woman even in her sleep continues to torment me with her sweet innocence. I trace my index finger over her cheeks, freckled with snowflakes than soon melt on her honey-suckle skin. I cant's help but breath in the tangy-sweet scent of orange blossom emanating from her. Everything about her makes my insides clench with a strange feeling I'm not accustomed to: _desire_. She still holds the Rose tightly in her fist, her precious blood dried in the tight grip of her pale hands at her bosom. I gently clutch her palm, turning the delicate thing in my hands and plucking the Rose from it. My lip twitches as it disintegrates in my palm, falling like dust into the wintery gusts of wind. I can only imagine Demeter's reaction to the loss of her most precious bloom, but even so, I couldn't help myself, I _need _Persephone. I cup the goddess's cheek in my palm, her gracious warmth spreading like wild fire through my glove. I lean close, fearful of her waking, and bring my lips to her forehead.

"My Queen." I murmur back, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. She will sit beside me in the throne room of the Underworld as my queen, Queen of Darkness. Like a devil, I crave her heart, her soul, her sweet childlike innocence. I want to corrupt her and claim her and everything she is. I gently gather her up into my arms, relishing in the fact that she huddles close to my chest, her dainty fingertips clutching at my sable robes. She will need more suitable clothing for my realm, I think with a quick glance to the tan buckskin dress adorned with summer flowers. I can't help but scan my eyes over every inch of her, my stomach churning with that feeling again. I turn my head up as the wind carries the cries and moans of the deceased souls to my ear. I can't help but think of how the delicate flower in my arms doesn't belong in the harsh landscapes of my realm. I glance around the land blanketed by snow and ice, filled with the howling winds of Cerberus's rage and the cries of the dead. She will learn to like it here and she will learn to please me. I trudge through the snow towards my chariot, the four coal stallions rearing as I grow near. They haughtily neigh and shriek at the foreign visitor I carry, their burning eyes furious as they glare at the goddess.

"Hush now." I order them, and they fall silent, rearing their heads and whimpering faintly. The goddess's brow furrows as I hold her tighter in the cradle of my arms. I pray the ride to my castle is not a long one. _She will learn_, I muse as I admire her precious beauty and innocence once more, _she will learn_.


End file.
